The Majors' Message
by carsonfreelancer
Summary: Major Sheppard is sending a message to someone he left behind on Earth. He and Teyla are finally together as well. SHEYLA FIC! (More chpts. to come)WARNING: Letters From Pegasus SPOILERS!
1. Why?

**The Majors' Message**

**Reasons**

"Major!" Doctor Weir called out, catching up to him.

He stopped and turned around. "Yea?" He knew what this was about.

"Lieutenant Ford has informed me that you haven't recorded a message yet. In fact you're the only one. Even Teyla sent a message." Yea this was about the messages.

"Teyla sent one? To who? The mall? That's pretty well the only place she's been, sort of." John said curiously.

"No Major I'll have you know that she did not send one to the mall. She sent one to Teal'c, who is an alien member of the SGCs' flagship team and also she wrote a report on her people for Doctor Daniel Jackson, as a special request from me. Why haven't you made one yet?" She asked seriously.

"Look Elizabeth you know why." John said. "You know about my history."

"Well John why don't you send one to him. I'm sure he'd like to see you're okay. He must miss you. Almost a year of not seeing you." She looked at him hopefully.

"Even if I did I doubt she'd let him even see it." He said.

"Send one to her as well. I'm sure your little sister would like to know about Teyla and you." She said smiling.

"Yea but I still don't know if she would let him watch it. She said something about using some self soothing growing baby method, I don't know." They had walked out onto one of the balconies in Atlantis. John leaned against the rail and stared out into the ocean.

"We can make sure that he gets to see it you know that." She sighed and walked over to stand beside him. "You miss him don't you?" She asked.

"Of course I do, every damn day I do. I will never be mad or angry with my sister. She raised my son for me. I love him, I do. I didn't even know he existed for the first two months of his life. One day my ex-girlfriend shows up on my doorstep and literally just hands him to me then leaves. I was only back for a weekend to visit my sister and then I get a kid. Then my sister did the unbelievable and said she'd look after him while I was gone. I came to visit every chance I could get. Then when I told her I was going somewhere, where I wouldn't be able to visit anymore." He sounded as though he was about to cry. "She told me not to call or anything." HE stopped for a minute and closed his eyes. "Who will all see the message?"

"Just you and whoever you want to see it. I promise." She said reassuringly.

"Okay then." He said and stowed away back into the corridors of Atlantis, looking for Ford so he could send a message.


	2. Way Out: Part One

The Majors' Message

Way Out: Part One 

"Ford!" John called after him as he began to jog down the corridor to catch up to him. "Wait up!"

Ford stopped and waited for him. "You finally decide to send a message?" He asked.

"Yea I figured that I probably should." John said, shrugging his shoulders as though it was nothing big, even though it was.

"Okay then. Come on lets go to the briefing room. Unless there's somewhere else you want to go." Ford questioningly said.

"Uh-" John though about it. "I think I want to go out to the main balcony." He said, and then led the way.

"So whom are you sending it to?" Ford asked curiously. Right now he was assuming it was to his family. He mentioned a sister once or twice.

"Well I'm sending it to my sister and my son." John said, as he took in a deep breath.

"Sir I never knew you were married." Ford said presumptuously.

"Married? No way! Besides I'm with Teyla. I have an ex-girlfriend though. She never told me she was pregnant. Then one day she showed up and just left me there with him." His words trailed off and he stared out into space for a minute. "So…"

"Alright then sir." Ford hit the record button.

"Hey Liv. I really miss you. I know I didn't leave on the best of terms, but that's not what this is about. I'm doing alright out here-" He stopped for a minute when he saw Teyla walk through the doors quietly. She smiled at him and then he continued. "Come here." He said looking at Teyla. Teyla went over there and sat beside him. "This is Teyla. She and I have been seeing each other for a while now."

"Liv your brother is a wonderful man. And believe me, your brother is well here. And he does miss you.

"Well there isn't to much to say because of security so bye Liv. I really miss you, I love you and I hope I can see you soon." He smiled and waved goodbye to the camera.

Ford stopped it recording. "Sir? What about your son?" He asked.

Teyla stroked a hand through his hair. "John, you have to." Teyla said reassuringly and left his side to stand behind the camera with Ford.

"Alright, alright. Start it again Ford." Ford hit the record button. He took a deep breath and began. "Hey Chase. I know you have no idea what I'm saying so. It's me, your dad, Chase. I haven't been coming to see you lately but don't worry I'm okay and I miss you lots. It's going to be your birthday soon and you'll be two so, happy second birthday buddy. I'll see you soon I hope. I really wish I could have taken you here with me. There are so many cool things here. Someday I promise I'll tell you all about them. You know I can pilot pretty well anything in the universe. I just wish I could fly everything here to you. I miss you lots and I can't wait to see you so I can take you to a football game." He was interrupted by Ford and Teyla's' objections.

"John he's two years old!" Teyla said disapprovingly.

"A football game?" Ford questioned.

"What it's educational. It's important he knows everything about them. Geez! Anyways- I miss you lots Chase and I love this much!" He spreads open his arms as far as they would go. He looked at both of them. "And a little more. Bye!" He smiled and Ford stopped recording.

Quickly he rushed out of there and headed to see Rodney. "Where are you going?" Ford asked.

"To ask Rodney if what I told Chase is even a possibility." He said.

"McKay?" Rodney looked up at him.

"Yes, how could I help you today." He said sarcastically.

"HA-HA! Funny, very funny. I was sending a message to Chase and I told him that I wish I could fly the city to him. Why can't we do that?" He asked.

"Chase? Who's Chase?" Rodney asked.

"My son. Now why can't we?" John said.

"Your have a son?" Rodney asked.

"Yes but that's not what I'm asking. Can we or can't we fly Atlantis to Earth?" John asked.

"What do you mean fly?" Rodney asked. Was Sheppard losing it?

"Well that's what the Ancients did to get the city here form Earth. Why can't we do the same?" John asked.

"Because." Rodney said.

"Oh well thanks, that answers all my questions."

"No I mean. Because no one knows how or even where to begin. Let alone if we have enough power." Rodney said.

"I'll figure it out you just find out where I do it. And power McKay? Why don't we use twelve fully powered hyper drives and gee I don't know the generators?" He asked.

"Hmm. You raise a good point though. And we have concluded where they would control the flight in the control room. I don't know if Elizabeth would let us though. I mean come on its Atlantis." Rodney said.

""Well can't we try?" John said hopefully.

"Major we came here to study-" He stopped in realization. "We came here to study but how much better would it be if we brought it to Earth, or even a closer planet where the gate could provide a means of transportation. We should of thought of this earlier!" McKay exclaimed as he rushed out of his office to start making the plans and consult with Elizabeth.

As he rushed though the door he almost plowed over Teyla. "Sorry." He mumbled and continued on.

Teyla entered the room and spoke, "Major do you really think that we can figure a way to fly Atlantis to Earth?" She asked.

"Well we could try. I just can't believe that wouldn't be one of the main possibilities that we would focus on. I mean come on." He said and smiled at her.

"John I have to tell you something. It is something I should have told you as soon as I found out but I-" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I am with child." She said.

Instantly a huge grin washed over Johns' face as he stood and pulled her up into his arms. "This is so great. You're pregnant." He smiled and looked into her eyes and gently stroked the hair out of her face. "I love you."


End file.
